Love and Hate
by MissKIA
Summary: My own take on how Luke and Mara got together. Read and review- my first fanfic!


Mara Jade walked down the hallway, nervously twisting her hair around her fingers. She quickened her pace, knowing that people were glaring at her as she passed. Not that they didn't have reason. She was _Mara jade_ after all; they all knew her past.

She was an ex-assassin, and hired to kill their beloved Luke, thankfully, she was then forgiven by him, just not by anyone else. Much to the chagrin of many, she had been invited to join the new Jedi order.

She just didn't fit in here. Luke was the hero here, and she had tried to _kill him._ So therefore she was the baddie, and they had every right to hate her.

But did they have to be so obvious about it?

Mara reached the doors that would take her into the collective training room. She rubbed her arm, still sore from yesterday's class. In the Old Republic, these exercises were done by five-year-olds. However, these days, nobody had been trained as a Jedi all of their life.

The room fell silent as she entered. There had been laughing and chatter before, now… silence. Faces looked towards her, expectantly, as if waiting for to leave. She strode purposely into the class, turned her back on all of them, and stood facing Luke, who was stood at the front. She could feel icy glares on her back, but remained facing the front.

'Right. Hello everyone,' said Luke, breaking the tension,' Today, we're gonna try something different,' Mara relaxed slightly, 'Practice duelling. Mara, hand these out, please.' Luke finished, handing her a box of wooden sticks,_ well, of course we won't use real lightsabers_ she thought, glancing at Luke's gloved hand_, we all know what can happen then._

She walked around the class, handing out the sticks. People manoeuvring their hands so they wouldn't be near hers, or scrunching up their face when she came too close.

She tried ignoring them, telling herself that they were being stupid and childish, but it was so _hard_. They had a reason to hate her. Everyday, it was the same thing. No one really said anything, to her face, anyway, but she was a smart girl, and knew when they were talking about her.

She finished her rounds and gave the box back to Luke. He smiled at her. _Surely he must hate me the most, but you don't smile like that at someone you hate…_

'Okay, people, pair off.' Luke said, glancing around the room,' You, today, are going to fight, gently though. We've been through different techniques. Off you go.'

People around the room paired off, leaving one person on her own.

Mara.

She sighed, feeling stupid, standing there helplessly while everyone else practised with their friends. She kicked the ground, frustrated.

'Problem, Mara?' Mara jumped, turning around to face Luke.

'Take a guess,' Mara said bitterly, gesturing at her classmates,' I have no one to work with.'

Luke grinned. 'You can work with me.'

'What?!' There was no way she could work with Luke. Even if they were okay now, she couldn't fight him, not when she had been hired to kill him. Imagine what they would say!' I can't fight you, I was hired to kill you'

'Yeah, like two years ago.' Luke scoffed,' I don't care, as long as you don't try to kill me again,' he chuckled,' C'mon' He held out his hand. Mara didn't take it. 'I forgive you, Mara, I forgave you ages ago.' He stretched his hand further.

Mara felt guilt swell up inside her. She couldn't let him forgive her, not after all she had done. Her hand remained solidly at her side.

'Mara' Luke sounded a bit impatient now. There was nothing else she could do. She didn't want to hurt the feelings of the one person who seemed to like her.

Tentatively, she placed her hand in his, and let him lead her across the room. They settled in an out of the way corner. Luke let go of her hand; she couldn't help but feel disappointed at the loss of contact.

'Ready?' He asked.

Trying not to think about how awkward this would be, Mara nodded, taking up the fighting stance they had been taught. She clenched her hands tighter around the makeshift lightsaber, begging the force to help her get through the exercise without an embarrassing incident.

'Hey everyone, look who's fighting Luke.' A voice rang out. Everyone stopped to stare at Luke and Mara._ So much for no embarrassing incidents_ Mara thought to herself, turning to face the class.

'Ooooo, gonna kill him Mara?'

'Assassination!'

Laughter, peals of laughter, building up inside Mara's head, along with every look, comment and joke that had ever hurt her. Overwhelming her, suffocating her.

Until she just ran. And ran. And ran. Out of the temple, and into the forest, onto a cliff, she ran. Then she slumped forwards, collapsed, and lay crying on the ground.

She didn't know how long she lay there, crying until her throat was hoarse, but when she stood up, a beautiful sunset was beginning.

Mara sat down, thinking. Shouldn't they have forgiven her by now? As Luke had said, it had been two years. She had proved herself good; maybe it wasn't all her fault, after all…

She stayed for a while longer, looking at the beautiful forest of Yavin 4 below, the tall trees and gentle wind were so peaceful, they could almost make her forget all of her problems.

She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't turn until she heard a soft voice behind her.

'Mara?'

Luke. It was Luke.

'Mara,' He sat down beside her, 'Are you okay?'

'Fine' She said, surprised at how dry her throat was, she remained watching the sunset, her face turned away, not looking at Luke.

'No, you're not,' Luke reached up and turned her face towards him,' Tell me what's up.'

Mara blinked, her eyes watery,_ don't tell me I'm gonna start crying again_ thought Mara. She tried again to blink them away, but it was too late.

'Everyone hates me' She turned away. Tears already beginning to fall. Luke reached out, pulling her towards him, hugging her.

'Shhhh,' He said comfortingly, ' It's okay.'

Mara looked up. She had never been so close to anyone before, she could see every inch of Luke's face, the way his hair flicked at the end, his pale blue eyes, icy but warm, his lips, skin, everything. His handsome features so much more handsome in the setting sun. She felt herself blush slightly.

Luke leaned closer. 'I don't hate you.'

And with that, he kissed her.

Maybe not everyone hated her, after all.

It was good. I like the ending. I am not a fan of Luke/Mara stories, but, my dear sister, you forced me to review. The ending was good, but Luke's eyes shouldn't be 'icy', just blue-JELLYCHERRY 07th of July

Yay, you changed the eyes, good job. You should post it! -JELLYCHERRY 08TH of July


End file.
